The Light
by eiffelrox
Summary: After the death of kakashi's father, rin and obito, kakashi is depressed, so how will he take Yondaime's death?... R&R plz


Once again I found myself thrown onto the floor of my room, slowly crying myself to numbness. It was all so similar to when I had found my father dead.

The pain ripped at my heart as I gasped in between sobs. Obito had always been my best friend, he was always so kind to everyone, yet I was too foolish and stubborn to acknowledge him, and Rin, why couldn't I tell you how much I loved you before you passed away, I had the chance before you went on that mission, I had the chance while I sat next to you in the hospital, but I couldn't admit my feelings. Why did you have to take that mission instead of me? You insisted, and I let you go. It seemed everyone I got closed to, was then soon ripped away from me. I was just a burden, bad luck to anyone who ever mattered to me.

The silver moon cast long shadows into my room that hit me like god shunning me with his hand.

"Kakashi," I turned as I head a voice from the other side of my door.

"Y-Yondaime-Sama…" I sat up and wiped my face. The young Yondaime let himself in and stared at me for a moment, the moonlight caressed his soft features. He smiled sadly and sat down next to me.

"No matter how hard it gets Kakashi, no matter how low you'll feel, it won't last forever." Yondaime whispered and embraced me. My heart rushed and I cried more tears.

There was a burning in my heart as it longed to stay with Yondaime forever for he was just like a father to me.

Yondaime held my face level to his and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I don't know why… tell me… why can't I see the light?" Kakashi asked. The strange question surprised Yondaime for a second but he smiled his sad smile again. "The light is always with you Kakashi; you just have to turn around to see it"

I looked deep into my sensei's bright blue eyes.

"Know I'll always be here for you" He whispered.

"Yondaime-Sama!" another voice shouted from the other side of my door. The handsome Yondaime looked at me and helped me to my feet.

"I won't be a minute"

When he left the room I felt alone again, my heart began to ache. How could I have let the people I love go without telling them how I really felt?

"Kakashi," Yondaime re-entered the room. I looked up at him and stood up. "We have to go,"

"What's the matter?" I asked him as he grabbed a few blankets from my cupboard.

"A giant Demon Kyuubi is coming towards Konoha, we have to evacuate-"

"I'll fight!" I exclaimed. Yondaime gave me a sad look, and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go"

We ran and ran, but I couldn't help but look back at the giant beast that casually slaughtered the ANBU that attacked it. It was like watching a car wreck, horrific and morbid, yet I couldn't seem to pull myself away.

"Kakashi," Yondaime snapped me from the Kyuubi. "This man will take you up to the hideouts"

"Wait, where are you going?" I exclaimed as the Jounin took my arm.

"I have to fight, I am the Hokage"

"N-no don't go!" I screamed.

"I have to, I'll be back" The Yondaime smiled sadly again "Take care of him" he said to the Jounin.

"Be careful, because, I-I love you" I blurted and hugged my sensei.

Yondaime smiled at me

"I love you to Kakashi"

"Come on Kakashi" The Jounin pulled me away as Yondaime shot off towards the Kyuubi.

It then dawned on me as I walked silently up the dark hallways that were hidden inside of the Konoha Mountain, would I see him again? It was as if the Jounin was listening in on my thoughts when he said:

"You will see him again, I'm sure, he's the famous 'Konoha's yellow flash', he's also the 4th Hokage"

The words from the Jounin made me feel warm inside as we reached the door to the hideout. We both stepped in to find woman and children huddled together. My attention then turned to a boy with longish brown hair, maybe a year younger than myself. He cried and cried as he clung onto the Jounin who had obviously just arrived before we had. The Jounin tried to calm the boy.

"Iruka, it will be ok, you're mother and father are strong ANBU's…"

The boy, Iruka, continued to cry, ignoring the petty comments of comfort from the Jounin.

I sat in a corner of the cold dark room, every now and then hearing the Kyuubi's cry from outside, and the sound of building's falling and men dying. I tried to block out the sound and then finally fell asleep.

I awoke. I blinked a few times as the boy; Iruka was talking with the same Jounin as he was crying to last night.

"Iruka I-I'm sorry…your parents…-"

"Kakashi, you'd better come with me" I looked up to see none other but the Sandaime, Sarutobi.

"…_The Yondaime gave his life to protect the village…and to most of all, protect you…"_

The 3rd Hokage's voice echoed somewhere in the back of my head.

Once again I found myself thrown onto the floor of my room crying only it was different. I wasn't crying of sorrow, I was crying of happiness. The sun shinned through my window, the rays of gold touching me as if god was offering me his hand. I stood up and wiped my face, and then stepped out onto the balcony. I was loved, and protected by the strongest people I had ever known. I looked down to see a familiar kid.

Iruka. He was alone, ambling down the streets of Konoha. I then realised what Yondaime had meant about the light.

I jumped from my balcony and landed in front of Iruka. Iruka looked surprised. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Come on Iruka…" I smiled and he replied with a smile back as he took my hand. "I'll show you the light"


End file.
